Hope
by Roxas2913
Summary: First fanfiction. Please leave good reviews.


**Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own Naruto or any series I might add in.**

 **1st POV**

Darkness, that's all I see around me. I hear a voice, a woman's voice to be exact. On that I had grown used to, but yet I only know her by her title. All I know is that she is The Shinigami.

Now how would I, a seven year old boy, be able to recognise the shinigami's voice when I'm half conscious when men and women far older than me wouldn't even recognise who she is?

Simple, I have been in this place, or limbo as she calls it, over sixty times. I think that would make us aquaintances if not friends by now.

One would wonder why I've been here multiple times and all I can say is that I, Naruto Uzumaki, am absolutly hated by everyone but three people.

But enough of this since I'm regaining full consciousness and will probably never speak like this again.

Maybe this time I'll actually learn her name so I don't have to refer to her as The Shinigami all the time...

 **3rd POV**

Naruto slowly opened his to reveal cerulean blue irises, while getting up to take in his surruondings.

Every where he looked was an expanse of dull gray, even below him. He turns around as he heard her voice speak to him.

"Hello again, how are you is what I would like to say but your obviously close to death again and I'm pretty sure I don't want the details of what happened."

"I agree with the how are you statement, but despite where we are, it is nice to see you again since you are a person who is actually kind to me," Naruto said as he looked at the goddess before him.

She stood at 5 foot 7 and had long, silvery hair that went down to her thighs. She was wearing a white kimono with blck timming that hid her figure quite well, so it was hard to detrmine bust size. Her face was a beautiful one, with a peach like tone and no blemishes. Her Eyes were like her hair, silver and were filled with kindness and concern.

"Hey, do you mind telling me what your name is since this about the sixtieth time we've seen each other and had a little one on one chat?" Naruto asked.

'Sure why not? My name is Tsusaka Yurei Naruto-san," the newly named Tsusaka replied, "and I also noticed that we're seeing each other quite often due to the villagers hatred for you."

"I know, and I want to know why the hate so much and why the call me akuma and bakemono all the time but no one ever tells me." Naruto said dejectedly.

"I know why you are hated so much by the villagers, but I don'y have the authority to tell you, only Kami can tell you why you are hated so much and she won't because it would break your soul if you were told before you were ready," said Tsusaka, "but it's time you go back to the realm of the living, your body's beginning to regain consciousness."

"Alright, I hope we see each other soon is what I'd like to say, but that would mean I got mobbed again," Naruto said jokingly as he began to fade away.

"See you later Tsusaka-chan!" He yelled as he finally disappeared.

"Goodbye Naruto-kun...damn Kami was right, he is growing onto me," Tsusaka said as she walked away to finish up rounding the lost souls for judgement.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes only to close them when they were assualted by a harsh white light. He took a breath in through his nose in an attempt to figure out where he is by smell.

'Okay, so a bleach like smell with white everything...I'm in the hospital again.'

"Ah, you are awake now, I'll go tell Hokage-sama you're finally up now," a nurse said as she left the room.

A few minutes later an old man wearing white robes stepped into the room "Ah, Naruto-kun, it's good to see you're awake now. How are you feeling?" He said to Naruto.

"Honestly, I don't feel well. My ribs are a little sore. But can you please tell me why they are doing this to me? I at least need to know a reason." Naruto replied as he looked expectantly at the Sandaime Hokage.

"I can tell you a good reason why they hate you. Do you remember the Kyuubi attack seven years ago and what day it was on?" The hokage asked.

"Yeah, wasn't on the 10th of October about seven years ago?" Naruto asked wondering where the Hokage was going with the conversation.

"Good, now can you tell me your birthday Naruto-kun?"

"It was October 10th seven years ago..."

"Naruto-kun, the reason they hate you is because to them, you're the Kyuubi reborn. Your birthday and the Kyuubi's deathday line up perfectly, so they see you as a weakened form of the Kyuubi, a leftover fragment of the Kyuubi the Yondaime couldn't get rid of." The hokage sai with a remorsful tone.

"That's stupid, why would they see me like that?" Naruto shouted as he got out of the bed.

"Stupid it is, but I can't stop them from thinking that Naruto-kun," the Hokage said, "Why don't we go to the Ichiraku's for some ramen?"

"Heck yeah! Ramen's the food of the gods!" Naruto exclaimed happily as he put on his shoes.

"Naruto-kun, Iwant you to always remember this. Always forgive, for you will never know the reason why they did something until they tell you their story." the Hokage said as they were leaving.

"Don't worry, I won't hate someone for who they are either." Naruto replied with a smile.


End file.
